


Go the fuck to sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Chekov [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Chekov's message home, shortfic, well it's my headcanon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is proud of his newest book. He wants to read it out to his parents. Mistakes happen to everyone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> http://imaginechekov.tumblr.com/post/54394855893/imagine-chekov-reading-go-the-fuck-to-sleep-over

Chekov settled in front of his camera, ready for the weekly recording of his message home. After he was seated comfortably he shuffled through his notes about what to say, then he leaned over to reach the latest addition to his quite tiny personal library, a little book titled “Go the Fuck to Sleep”. Chuckling he proceeded to start the recording device.

He started his message with greeting his parents.

About ten minutes later Chekov reached for the glass of water he had positioned nearby, whilst accidentally brushing over the switch of the intercom, starting a ship-wide broadcast.

 

Uhura had just slipped into the bathtub filled with hot water when the transmission over the intercom started.

Spock was busying himself with some exquisite mathematical equations.

Kirk, Sulu and McCoy were playing poker, the former ripping off his underlings.

Scotty had reluctantly taken on the task of watching over the repair work being done on two of the ship's shuttles.

All of them sat up straight in bewilderment when they heard Chekov's voice reading out his new book.

 

“The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest

And the creatures who crawl, run, and creep.

I know you're not thirsty. That's bullshit. Stop lying.

Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep.”

 

It continued like that for a few minutes, until Kirk overcame his bewilderedness and jumped to his feet, running through the corridors leading up to where Chekov was sitting.

“CHEKOV!”

The boy was yanked out of his chair and found himself inches from Kirk's face, which had turned red in anger.

“Chekov, what the hell are you doing? Why are you reading to the whole crew?!”

“I'm not reading to the crew, I'd have to switch on the intercom, and I didn't ...” Chekov eyes glanced over the control panel and he turned white as a sheet as he saw the little light indicating a full broadcast. “Oh.”

“Yeah, 'Oh'. How about you shut down the transmission and next time you're a bit more careful with these switches, eh?”

Chekov nodded, already fumbling with the control switches. Kirk patted his shoulder and left.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been thinking about how the Enterprise's crew keeps in contact with their families? Thus this rather not assumable thing with Chekov and the recording. But I needed a reason to turn on the intercom mid-story. Oh, also I don't own this fantastic book I'm quoting (The title of which is the title to the story, by the way), so I could only use this one Amazon feature to actually get a chance to quote it. Credit for the book to the author, I don't own anything of it.


End file.
